13.séria
13.séria je vysielacia sezóna seriálu Panelák, 13. v poradí. Premiéru mala 20.januára 2014 a finále série bolo odvysielané 26.júna 2014 na TV JOJ. Odvysielaných bolo 92 epizód. Zmena uprostred série Zo začiatku sa séria promovala v zábavnom duchu s mottom "Nový zábavnejší Panelák", pričom sa z Paneláku mal stať viacmenej len komediálny seriál, čo sa kvôli zlým ohlasom fanúšikom stalo zlým rozhodnutím. Preto televízia takmer uprostred série zmenila opäť žáner seriálu na dramatický s komediálnymi prvkami. Začala ho promovať s mottom "Panelák, ako ste ho mali radi", čo si ponechala aj v 14.sérii. Bola vytvorená aj nová zvučka. Preto ide o jedinú sériu, ktorá má až 2 zvučky. Veľkou bola aj zmena priebehu deja Paneláku. Panelák pôvodne mapoval dej od večera predchádzajúcej epizódy až po večer ďalšieho dňa. V tejto sérií bol tento cyklus nahradený 24-hodinovým cyklom. Každá epizóda mapovala dej len od začiatku dňa až do večera. Keď sa vrátil dramatický Panelák, vrátil sa aj pôvodný cyklus.Takáto náhla zmena uprostred série je jediná v histórií seriálu. Obsah série Do bytu Ivany Schwarzovej sa nasťahovali Yogi a Inči Pečátkovci, ktorí sa stali novými obyvateľmi paneláku. Často ich chodia navštevovať Cinege, Ajuška a Renča. Pokojný život Dušana a Evy naruší Sonička, ktorá chce Dudka naspäť a hodlá bojovať všetkými silami. Dala sa dokopy a teraz je z nej nová žena. Má nový účes, obmenila šatník a dokonca začala spievať. Dušan však s Evou plánoval aj svadbu. Na koniec sa však rozhodol, že ju nemiluje natoľko, aby si ju vzal. Ivana sa presťahovala do bytu na štvrtom, kde si spolunažíva s dcérkou Terezkou. Častými návštevami im spríjemňuje život Jakub, ktorý si hľadá novú cestu, ako získať Ivanu späť ako svoju ženu. Terezka je šťastná, no Ivana sa pred Jakubom uzatvára a nechce ho pustiť k sebe. Neskôr začne na Jakuba naliehať Hoffa, že ho chce naspäť, čo sa jej neskôr aj podarí a Švehla jej podľahne. Potom sa Ivana rozhodla, že Jakubovi zverí svoje city a povie mu, že ho chce naspäť. Po zistení, že sa Jakub zamotal s Hoffou, kým ona ho rázne odmietala sa Schwarzová rozhodla, že už svojho exmanžela nechce. Neskôr však pochopila, že aj keď k nemu necíti, to čo kedysi miluje ho a potrebuje ho a nikdy nič lepšie ako on už nenájde. Napriek tomu, že je Ivana psychologička a problémy sa vo väčšine snažila riešiť racionálne, v závere trinástej série akoby stratila zdravý rozum. Alebo len jednoducho nezvládla situáciu. Najprv vyhodila z bytu Jakuba po tom, čo sa dozvedela, že Hoffine dieťa je jeho. Potom dala Terezke štipľavú facku, lebo nedokázala počúvať jej papuľovanie. Krátko na to sa kvôli Zdeňekovi pohádala s Julčou a zistila, že peniaze, ktoré dala firme za byt nemusí dostať naspäť. Vyvrcholilo to informáciou, že Jakub a Hoffa idú vstúpiť do manželstva. Rozrušená sadla za volant pod vplyvom alkoholu a v tejto beznádejnej situácii pravdepodobne videla jediné východisko. V tuneli pustila volant v plnej rýchlosti. Hrozilo, že Ivana spôsobí veľkú haváriu. Michal Bajza si našiel cestu k operke Baške. Po vášnivom bozku ich vzťah začal rokvetať a Baška začala s doktorom Bajzom aj žiť ako jeho partnerka. Dušanovi vyliezli na nervy nekončiace hádky medzi Evou a Soňou. Hoci si pôvodne myslel, že sa vráti k Soničke, svoj názor zmenil. Nevrátil sa však k Evičke ako by niekto čakal. Rozhodol sa, že už nechce vidieť v byte ani vo svojom živote ani jednu. Obe ješitné ženy to pobúrilo a ostali bez slov. Maslák sa rozhodol, že pôjde priamočiaro za kariérou politika. Samozrejme, neváha na svoje zámery využiť ľudí vo svojom okolí. Ako spoločníka si vybral exgynekológa Tibora Fábryho. Reprezentatívnu partnerku a príjemnú ženu bez škandálov a zlej minulosti má v jeho živote hrať Angie. Blondínka s tým však nie je stopercentne stotožnená. Chcela jeho ponuku na spoločný život odmietnuť, ale chrobáka do hlavy jej nasadila Kristína. Tá jej povedala, aby s ním ostala a žila, pretože ju čaká pokojná budúcnosť. Otázkou však ostáva, akú úlohu bude hrať v jeho živote Baška, s ktorou sa tajne stretol na parkovisku v Prahe. Hoffstätterová bola tehotná s Jakubom, ten sa však k dieťatu priznať nechcel. Bol definitívne rozhodnutý, že chce žiť s Ivanou. V jeden večer sa Ivana s Hoffou stretla a nevedomky jej spôsobila potrat, po tom ako ju sotila na zem. Ingrid tak prišla o svoje dieťa. O Angie prejavil záujem francúz Frederik, ktorý si prenajal priestor u Bajzu v ambulancií. Istú dobu to vypadalo, že medzi nimi bude niečo viac. Avšak väčší záujem o francúza mala sestrička Silvinka, nebolo to však obojstranné. Na koniec Frederik zavolal Angie, aby išla s ním do Francúzka, žila tam a otvorila si svoj vlastný bar. Ona však túto ponuku odmietla. Hlavné postavy * Diana Mórová ako Ivana Schwarzová * Vladimír Kobielsky ako Jakub Švehla * Zuzana Fialová ako Ingrid Hoffstätterová * Roman Luknár ako Dušan Jančo * Samuel Spišák ako Patrik Jančo * Mirka Partlová ako Mária Angie Pekníková * Marián Miezga ako Michal Bajza * Gabriela Marcinková ako Barbora Baška Valentová * Juraj Slezáček ako Emil Blichár * Božidara Turzonovová ako Jana Nitschneiderová * Lenka Barilíková ako Viola Dušičková * Peter Sklár ako Filip Malý * Ján Koleník ako Marcel Maslák Maslovič (od polovice série) Zvučky série Epizódy Všetky epizódy nájdete na https://www.joj.sk/panelak/archiv. Zaujímavosti - 13.séria je jediná séria, ktorá má dve zvučky - V sérií sa nachádzajú dve epizódy so zhodným názvom "Noví susedia". Kategória:Série Kategória:Starý Panelák